


There's Nothing Better

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, wrote this at 5 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Sometimes, there’s nothing better than a cool, bright, spring day like today. He and Harry had Daisy over for the afternoon to give Michelle sometimes to herself and because Eggsy did miss his little sister. She was the only good thing about Dean coming into their lives, but no. Now was not the time to harp on old, scornful memories. He wouldn’t let them ruin this day.





	There's Nothing Better

Sometimes, there’s nothing better than a cool, bright, spring day like today. He and Harry had Daisy over for the afternoon to give Michelle sometimes to herself and because Eggsy did miss his little sister. She was the only good thing about Dean coming into their lives, but no. Now was not the time to harp on old, scornful memories. He wouldn’t let them ruin this day.

As of now, he’d been reading to Daisy even if he doesn’t ‘have the funny voices Uncle Harry does’. He tries, he really does, but something about Harry pitching his voice or doing funny accents is too  _ Harry _ to really recreate. She doesn’t complain after that though, cuddled up to her brothers side under a tree in Harry’s back garden. JB’s already sleep at his feet, spread out as he soaks up the sun.

Once the story was finished, Eggsy had noticed Daisy’s drooping eyelids, so he closes the book, sets it aside and sings a soft song for her. It’s been awhile since he’s used his vocals; despite the slight rough tone to them, he’s still able to soothe his sister enough until he’s sung her to sleep, her breathing soft and even.

Eggsy himself sighs, reclined against the trunk of the tree. He flicks his gaze upwards to the sky, squinting as the sun shines through the leaves of the tree enough to get in his eyes. There’s hardly a cloud in sight and the ones that slowly float across the beautifully blue sky are white and fluffy. These days feel so rare, so he’ll take them whenever he can get them. It helps that it’s one of those days where there’s not a thing that could ruin the atmosphere for him; peaceful, calm, serene. There’s even a gentle breeze that picks up now and again, ruffling a few hairs out of place, playing with the loose bits of clothing; a day that could only get better by one thing.

Clinking gets his attention, bringing his eyes from the sky to Harry approaching the two of them with a tray in his hands. On said tray are three glasses of lemonade with ice clinking against the glass. “Hey, just thinkin’ about ya.” Eggsy says with a large smile.

“Oh were you?” Harry inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah, when don’t I?” his smile softens. “Thinkin’ about how you bein’ here would make the day better.”

“Well, I suppose I’ve read your mind then.” says Harry, returning the smile Eggsy’s giving him. He couches down, putting the tray on Eggsy’s lap. “And I thought you would need a drink after your little song.”

Eggsy freezes a moment as he reaches for one of the glasses. “You heard tha’?”

“I did. I must say, you have a lovely voice. Why have I not heard it before?”

Eggsy shrugs the shoulder on the side Daisy isn’t laying against. “Didn’t really think it’d be somethin’ you’d wanna see…er, hear.”

Harry sits next to Eggsy, easy a few strands of loose hair from Eggsy’s eyes. “Why would you think that? I’m interested in everything that is you, my boy.”

Eggsy can feel his cheeks warm, drinking from his glass to hopefully hide that. “Yeah, well, not really a skill that comes up a lot, yeah?”

“I suppose not.” He leans in for a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. “Would you mind singing again? I’d like a front row seat darling.”

Eggsy can feel his cheeks go even redder. “Y’ sure Harry? Might ruin the magic if ya see me singing too.”

Harry gives a little laugh. “Of course Eggsy. I’m sure the magic you have will ever disappear.”

Eggsy takes another drink, liking his lips of the drops before he nods. “Yeah. Okay. Guess I could sing again.” truthfully, he’s always enjoyed singing, but he’d been rather shy of it when Dean—no. No Dean. Just Daisy and Harry.

He puts his glass back on the tray then clears his throat. Since Daisy is still sleeping, he picks another soft song, this one sounding a little clearer since his vocals are now warmed up.

He’s only halfway through the song when there’s another weight on his other shoulder. Right away, he knows that it is and smiles as he still sings; Harry’s head now reclined on his shoulder as he breathes just as easy as Daisy. Eggsy continues singing, reaching over and taking one of Harry’s limp hands to hold on his lap because  _ now _ , he’s considering it to be one of those ‘nothing better then’ days. He has his sister, his boyfriend, his dog, his  _ family _ and honestly, that’s all he ever wanted, this he supposes it’s not just the day, but there’s nothing better then having these three in his life. Not a single thing; it’s all he ever wanted really.


End file.
